ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Kadans
The Kadans are a race that was created by SS3Tre and SuperSaiyanKrillin. Kadans have evolved from of the Saiyans. They are said to be stronger then Zabas and the normal Saiyans, but this has still never been proven. This race has powers that far surpass anything ever seen before. This race has the ablity to ascend directly into the Ultimate Super Saiyan forms and Giant Ape form at will, even without a tail. These warriors are able to learn any ability or attack they see only once (ex: if a person of this race where to see one of the Kyandians use Hardening, they would learn that only seconds after seeing it once) making them even more feared then the Kaze to the saiyans. These warriors can become good or evil, depending on who they come in contact with at birth. There are two ways to become a person of this race: one, of corse is to be born a member of this race.' '''The second is for a saiyan to grow so strong in both mind and matter that there body can no longer withstand being a normal saiyan and foces itself to evolve'. Their King, Kaiyan, is (unlike most kings) are kind hearted, pure and cheerful to every person of any race. He has had two sons: Nori and Zoan, and one Daughter: Michiko. Appetite Their appetite is about 5 times larger than normal saiyans. Appearance Appearance-wise, they are born almost like a star is, as a being of light. They awaken their true forms once they get older. Once they active their true forms, they never seem to age at all. Rivalry These people have only one rivalry with only one race: the Marxian race Life style Personality A good amount of them are Cruel to others (like Vegeta).The others are kind, caring, and respectful to others (like Goku). Living These beings can live anywhere in the universe, but most live on planets like Earth. Special Abilities '''Evolved Ki sense: This is different from the normal Ki Sense. This allows the user to sense rather or not a person is Good or Evil. Evolved Ki Blast: This is much stronger then a normal''' Ki Blast. It is as big as the Death Ball even when holding back. '''Mimicry: This is a special ability all of their people have. They have the ability to learn any attack or trait from a differant race they see. But there are some of this race that can learn attacks just by coming in contact with a person. Telekinesis: These warriors have the ablity to manipulate the things around them such as boxes or any other object. Fission: This allows the warriors of this race to split themselfs into two beings. If this happens, the two will become Normal Saiyans. Once rejoined into one person they can ascend even further than they were before they split. Evolved Zenkai: This is a trait that has been a very importance piece in the Saiyan Race.(Zenkai is the genetic trait that allows a Saiyan's power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries). But for the Kadans, this trait has evolved past just that. In its newly evolved form, Zenkai not only raises into the millions once brought to near death, it also allows the warrior's ablities to go even farther into a evolved form (ex: Tre has the ablitiy to use an Evolved Kamehameha, this means Tre has been in a near death state once before.) Transformations True form: This is where they gain there true appearance. Their power becomes 210x that of a Super Saiyan 4. It can be this form or that of what a Human looks like. Ultimate Form: The ultimate form can only be reached if a warrior of this race splits into two and then they rejoin into one. This powerful transformation has the ablity to match that of even a Ultimate Super Saiyan 3 with out using transformations (depending on how strong the two were before they rejoined into one). In most cases, the reborn Kadan will have the ablity to transform into the normal Super Saiyan AND Dark Super Saiyan forms. Dark Ultimate Super Saiyan and Ultimate Super Saiyan Forms: This race has the ablitity to ascend directly to the Ultimate Super Saiyan, and Dark Ultimate Super Saiyan forms without having to go to the other Super Saiyan forms. Giant Ape: These fighters have the ablitity to transform into a Giant Ape at will even without the moon with full contol over themselfs. Known Kadans There is only two people that have been in this form at the time. *Ultimate Trevauntee *Nori *zoan *Kaiyan Category:Race Category:Race created by SS3Tre Category:Page added by SS3Tre Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Species Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Race created by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Fan Made Species